


Michael James Way

by momiji_neyuki



Series: The Husband Chronicles [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Backstory, Betrayal, Flashbacks, M/M, Murder, Past Infidelity, Past Rape/Non-con, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”His name was Darren and he was a right royal bastard…oh and he was also my uncle. When our parents died, poor Gerard and I ended up at the leches house. Of course we had no idea he was a sick perverted fuck. It would be a year before we found out. I remember, I was…”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digdeepenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the final part of **The Husband Chronicles**. We got lots of comments asking us about Mikey and why he was so fucked up in **House Wife** and why he hated his brother so much. Now finally a small glimpse into Mikey's life and maybe a little understanding why he became who he was and why Gerard couldn't save him. :(
> 
> This is dedicated to my Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ for encouraging me to write this little side story. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey sat in the chair exhausted. He looked down at the bloody knife in his hand. He then looked at the corpse of the maid that ratted him out to his husband, whose body was slowly cooling in the sitting room after drinking drain cleaner in the cocktail Mikey fixed for him. He sighed. 

”Life is so unfair you know? Here you thought you were doing a good thing telling Stany about my affair with Johnny and instead now you have killed your employer and essentially got fired…well and you’re dying.”

Mikey looked at the knife again. It dripped with the red that he was so familiar with.

”This is like the knife I made my first kill with you know? Of course not, how could you know. I was 15. Yup, right before I came to the House and made my fortune marrying this rich bastard. It felt really good too. That bastard deserved it…not that you and Stany didn’t, but still…there is something about your first kill.”

Mikey knew he didn’t have much time. He had to plan his next moves carefully, but right now he had an empty house…well minus the two corpses…

”His name was Darren and he was a right royal bastard…oh and he was also my uncle. When our parents died, poor Gerard and I ended up at the leches house. Of course we had no idea he was a sick perverted fuck. It would be a year before we found out. I remember, I was…”

_***Time Stamp: 22 Years Ago; Gerard Age 14, Mikey Age 11***_

Mikey came home from school. He tossed his backpack in his room and headed to his brother’s room. Gerard was in high school so he got home earlier. Mikey couldn’t wait till that was him. He stopped in front of the door and went to knock when he heard another voice in there. It was most likely Uncle Darren. He had been on Gerard about something lately, but Mikey didn’t understand. Something about the way Gerard looked and how he was dressing. Mikey shrugged it off and went to his room again. He would talk to Gerard later.

_***Time Stamp: two Years Later***_

It was October and into Mikey’s first year of high school when he came home to the news.

”What do you mean gone?”

”What the fuck do you think I mean you stupid piece of shit, your brother ran out on us. He just took off in the middle of the night. Didn’t say goodbye or nothing. I knew he was a loser.”

”Hey, don’t talk about Gee like that!”

It happened before he was ready for it. The slap knocked him over the coffee table and into the sofa. Then he was pulled up by his shirt till he was off the floor completely.

”You ungrateful little shit, you are just like him huh, but you aren’t getting away.”

He studied Mikey and Mikey saw something that he didn’t like in his eyes.

”Yeah…I had plans for your brother, but now *chuckle* you will have to do. I was never one to go for the skinny type though. Have to fatten you up a bit before…”

He never finished his sentence as he dropped Mikey painfully onto the corner of the coffee table. Mikey yelped as his side was bluntly pierced.

”Get the fuck up and go make me dinner. Now all the shit he did falls on you…oh and no more school. You are going to stay home like he did and take care of me and this house.”

Mikey limped into the kitchen. He couldn’t believe this. Gerard went to school. He saw him leave the house with his backpack every day. True he never saw him get on the bus but…Mikey didn’t have a chance to think more when a beer bottle smacked him upside the head. He groaned landing against the counter stunned.

”Stop fucking around and get going and it better be fucking good!”

Mikey whimpered as he pulled out a pot and started to fill it with water. Since Gerard did all the cooking Mikey knew very little. He knew how to make mac and cheese though so he went with that. As the pot filled he looked out the window and wondered why Gerard didn’t take him too.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”I was gonna wait till ya was 16 like I did for that loser, but I didn’t want to take a chance on you running off too.”

Darren grunted as he thrusted forward one last time into the crying boy on his knees for him. He pulled out and came all over the boy’s marred back. Standing up he grabbed the bottle of beer and swigged it as he pulled his pants up.

”Happy birthday Mikey.”

_***Time Stamp: Two Years and One Month Later***_

”Fuck baby, so good when you suck daddy’s cock.”

”Wanna ride you.”

”Yeah yeah, let’s do that.”

”Let me just turn everything off in case we fall asleep.”

”Yeah, and get me a beer.”

”Okay daddy.”

Mikey let go of his uncle’s cock and headed out of the bedroom. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and the kitchen knife. He had been planning this for a while now. He went back in looking all shy and demure like he liked. He held the knife at his side. He sat on the bed and slipped the knife between the mattress with the handle out for access. He then handed Darren his beer. Darren took it and chugged half the bottle. Mikey climbed back into his lap.

”Go down on me again.”

He slithered down and took his cock back into his mouth. Darren groaned. Mikey did all the tricks that he knew he would like. He knew that Darren never stretched him so he wanted there to be lots of saliva. When it was good and slick he climbed up and sunk down on his cock. He made the noises that the sick bastard wanted to hear. Called him daddy and told him his cock was huge. When Darren was really into it he pulled the knife up and hid it behind his back.

”Hey daddy, it’s after midnight.”

”Yeah baby it is.”

”Happy birthday.”

”Thanks baby.”

”I have a special gift for you daddy.”

”Oh yeah baby, what’s that?”

”This!”

Mikey pulled the knife out from behind his back and plunged it into Darren’s chest. The force made Darren buck up and Mikey gasped as for the first time, the man hit his prostate. He did it again and Darren did the same.

”Fuck yes!”

The more Mikey stabbed the body, the harder it fucked into him till before he knew it he was cumming and the tightness of his muscles was causing the body to fill him up as well. Mikey leaned into the knife panting and rocking enjoying the first orgasm he had in a long time. Then it was over. Darren was dead. He pulled up and off the man’s cock. He then sliced the still hard muscle off and shoved it into his uncle’s ass.

”Go fuck yourself Darren.”

Mikey took a long hot shower and then went through his uncles stuff and stole anything of value. He took the bank card and credit card with him too. He went to the ATM and emptied them both. Then the threw them in the trash. He went to a diner and had a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. While he was there a guy came in. He kept looking at Mikey. Mikey tried to ignore him, but soon he was sliding into his the booth across from him.

”Hey there kitten, you look lost.”

”I’m not lost…actually I am found.”

Mikey giggled as the guy looked at him.

”So where are your parents?”

Oh, he was one of those.

”I don’t have any and I had a big brother, but I lost him after we went to live with our uncle and he died so now *sniff sniff* I have no one.”

”Why you poor dear kitten, no one to take care of you?”

Mikey shook his head sadly, but inside he was sizing the guy up.

”I can help you. I think it was fate that you came to this diner.”

”Why is that?”

”I have a friend that helps out boys like you. He gives them a place to live and takes care of them till they meet someone that they love and want to be with.”

”That sounds nice.”

”Sure, why don’t you finish your pie and I’ll take you there.”

Mikey nodded and they sat in silence after that. When he finished the guy went to pay the bill.

”I’m just going to use the bathroom and then we can go.”

”Okay, I will wait here.”

The guy left and Mikey grabbed his bag. After a few moment he followed him.

”Hey kitten, did you have to go too?”

”Actually…my uncle taught me to say thank you to kind strangers who help me out.”

”He did huh?”

Mikey laughed as the guy finally got with the program. Mikey let himself be pressed into the wall and kissed. The guy was a better kisser than Darren was and much younger. Mikey started to enjoy it even though he was planning on killing the guy. Then the guy pulled away.

”So…how did you uncle teach you to thank people?”

Mikey continued to pretend to be shy.

”Like this.”

He slid down to his knees and started to take the guys jeans down.

_***Time Stamp: Present***_

”Of course I didn’t kill him cause I would never have ended up at the House or running into Gerard after all those years. Man, he looked like shit too. Might have been better if stayed with us…he would have been fucking instead of me, or at least I would have killed Darren much later.”

Mikey kicked the rug over as he rolled Stanley’s body up. He then returned to the maid’s room where he saw that she had crawled a few inches.

”Aww, look at you, fighting for your life.”

Mikey stepped in the middle of her back hard and listened to her let out a blood filled gasp.

”Sorry honey, you aren’t going to make it, but since you are still around, I’ll tell you more of my story. Now…where was I? Oh yes, So of course I bagged that old piece of shit in the other room. It was easy to please him in bed as well as being his little trophy wife, but it was boring. I needed more. That’s where Gee came in…well rather his second husband. Preston was…well he was good with is cock and very easy to manipulate. I had him begging for me in no time and of course he left Gerard for me. It was fun having the power to ruin both of them. I was still bored after that though, but then I discovered something even more fun than fucking around with my best “friend”…fucking around with his husband.”

_***Time Stamp: 16 Years Ago; Mikey Age 17 ½***_

Mikey had been married to Stan for almost two years and he was already bored. He had fucked up Gerard’s second marriage and that was good for a laugh, but now he was bored again. Gerard had remarried now and there were kids involved. Stan had kids too, but they were older than Mikey and they were disgusted by Mikey. He didn’t care, he didn’t want to play step mom to anyone. The only good thing that had happened was Brendon had married one of Stan partners. He was at the wedding and Mikey remembered him looking at him with hungry eyes. He never saw him again though until Brendon married him. Brendon was fun to fuck around with, but he was a House Wife so he was kind of docile which was boring. Jepha however was a different story. He was the opposite of Stan. He was younger and taller. His hair was still a natural color and he had muscles. In the summer time Stan had a pool party and Brendon came with Jepha of course. Mikey made an excuse to Stan about Gerard not coming. Jepha looked good in his swim suit. Mikey was kind of jealous of Brendon. When everyone left, Stan had gone in the house to see to some business. Only Brendon and Jepha was still there. Mikey assumed that Jepha was with Stan so he went to relax in the hot tub. His eyes were closed and he was feeling wonderful. He felt the water change and thought Stan or Brendon had joined him, but when he opened his eyes it was Jepha.

”Mr. Howard.”

”That’s kind of formal Michael. Just call me Jepha.”

”Alright, then you can call me Mikey.”

Mikey went back to relaxing, but he could tell that Jepha was watching him. Mikey decided to preen a bit so he sighed pressing his chest out and moved in the water like he was uncomfortable. 

”Are you alright Mikey?”

”Just a little uncomfortable, I think I have something in my suit.”

”Oh well we are friends, if you needed to take it off, you can.”

Mikey gave a shy smile.

”I couldn’t do that, you’re my best friend’s husband.”

”All the more reason for you to trust me.”

”Well…I guess I can trust you.”

Mikey stood up reveling the barely there two piece he was wearing and then pulled the string on the side.

”Turn around.”

Mikey blushed and Jepha chuckled. He closed his eyes, but Mikey could tell he could still see. He slipped the bottom off and made a show of wrapping up and placing it on the side, giving Jepha a great view on his ass. He then slipped back in the water, but he kept the top on. 

”Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Jepha did and smiled. Mikey had a bit of a thrill that he was now half naked.

”Better?”

”A little.”

”Something else wrong?”

”A bit of a pain in my lower back. I think I over did it at the party.”

”Well why don’t you come over here and I can massage it for you.”

Mikey gave a small nod. He moved over and watched as Jepha spread his legs. He slipped between them and leaned forward.

”Can you reach?”

Mikey turned his head a bit to look at Jepha and the look in the man’s eyes made Mikey’s breath hitch. No one had looked at him like that since his brother’s second husband.

”Yeah, I got you Mikey.”

The Mikey felt his hands and melted. He rubbed the muscles at the top and moved down till he got to the tail bone, then he massaged there with his thumbs in lazy circles. Mikey moaned at how good it felt and he could feel Jepha getting hard against his ass.

”Feels good?”

”Yes, so good.”

Jepha moved his hands down past his back to kneading his ass.

”W-What are you doing?”

Mikey feigning innocence.

”The pain will move down as I rub, so I am just anticipating it. Here, you can lean back now.”

Mikey leaned back against Jepha’s chest and Jepha whispered in his ear.

”Is that good?”

”Yes.”

Mikey was breathless now as Jepha moved on hand underneath and the other around front to his inner thigh. He ran one finger over his opening and dipped the other one between his legs brushing his balls.

”Ohhhh.”

Jepha leaned in and kissing Mikey’s collar bone lightly.

”I like making you feel good.”

Mikey was truly breathless now. Jepha was better than he thought. The older man was getting bolder now that the slim House Wife was not stopping him. He touched his cock and Mikey shuddered.

”You like that?”

”Uh huh.”

”Want more?”

”Yes please.”

Jepha smirked as he started to jerk Mikey off and moving his finger over his opening till he was pushing it inside.

”We…we shouldn’t…what about…Bren…”

”He doesn’t have to know. No one does. It can be between you and I.”

Mikey wanted this so badly. He wanted Jepha to ram his cock up his ass and fuck his hard and dirty, but he had to continue to play the part that was turning the older man on.

”I want you Mikey. I want you bad, can’t you feel it?”

Jepha pressed his hard on against Mikey’s ass and pressed his finger in farther. Mikey’s breath hitched again. He turned his head and Jepha captured his lips. The kiss was nothing like Stan’s. It was experienced and again left him breathless.

”Turn around.”

Mikey whimpered as Jepha pulled his finger out and then turned the boy’s body. He pulled him into his lap and kissed him again. Mikey bucked forward mewing at the feeling of his cock rubbing against Jepha’s hidden one.

”Do you and Stan keep anything out here?”

Mikey whimpered and pointed to a small basket. Jepha reached in and pulled out a tube of lube used for the water.

”Turn around and lean against the edge.”

Mikey obeyed and got on his knees. Jepha moved behind him getting rid of his own trunks. He started to kiss his back as he lubed up his fingers and pushed them back inside the boy. Mikey gasped and pressed back. It felt so good. He could feel Jepha’s cock pressed against him too. He was whining now cause he wanted it so bad.

”Easy little girl, you’ll get it soon enough.”

”Please please, I want it.”

”Beg for it.”

”Please daddy, give it to me.”

Jepha stopped moving his finger and leaned in.

”Where did you hear that?”

”I-I-I heard Brendon call you that once.”

”Mmmm I see and do you want me to be your daddy too?”

”Yes please daddy.”

Jepha pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his slick cock against Mikey’s entrance.

”Please fuck me daddy.”

”As you wish.”

He pushed in.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”Ah that was a delicious memory. I can’t wait to relive it before I go visit my dear brother and his husband.”

Mikey nudged the body and there was still life in it.

”Boy am I glad that I stayed to talk to you. You might have actually survived and gotten help and then I would be in big trouble.”

Mikey contemplated pushing the knife in one more time, but he decided that he was having more fun talking about his past life. As long as he was talking to someone that could process what he was saying he might as well continue.

”So let’s see, where was I. Oh yes, so now I was fucking my best friend and getting fucked by his husband, plus I still had my husband. Life was good. I heard that Gerard was married again and with another handsome man, but he had kids I didn’t want to deal with that so I sent a friend of mine to deal with it. She did a great job to and after he dumped Gerard she robbed him blind and we went on a three day bender with the cash. Good times. Then I was shocked to hear that Gerard got married again right away. Man, he was so hard up for a man huh?”

Mikey laughed long and loud.

”I helped myself to this one too. He hooked me up with my heroin dealer, but he was into cocaine. That’s how my dear sweet brother picked up the nasty habit. It was easy to sway him away from Gee too!”

Mikey looked at the clock.

”Well it seems that we are out of time my dear…or rather you are.”

Mikey took and maid’s head and lifted it. She let out a guttered moan and Mikey slashed her throat. He then dropped the knife and rolled her up in the rug with it. He dragged the bodies to the basement and placed them in a far corner full of dust and things they never used anymore.

”I will deal with you two later.”

Mikey went upstairs and took a shower. He made sure not to get too clean, he had to look like he scuffled a little. Then he dressed up nice to go see his daddy.


End file.
